May I
by Fate Vione
Summary: A valentines day fic for Sparrow.


This is just a random possibility of one timeline for my many stories...

May I

Tim fussed with his tie. The suit was well tailored but that still didn't feel like it was natural, even after all these years. He took a deep breath as he turned to the stairs once more. He was barely able to stop the unmanly squeak that threatened to fly when a hand clapped on his shoulder.

"Relax, Babs has her!" Dick said with a beaming smile."Remember little brother, I don't wanna see you on the streets tonight. If the city falls down around you, you stay out of the suit tonight... and I expect you to make her do the same." There was a small wink from the former Robin causing Tim to shake his head, even as a small smile graced his lips. He knew this was his brothers way of reassuring him, encouraging him. He placed his hand on Dicks as thanks.

"Pointless holiday anyway." Came Damian from the side lines.

"You'll understand when you're older." Dick said ruffling the newest Robins hair affectionately. The youngest Wayne immediately tried to brush his older brother off.

"Doubt it." He snorted

Tim rolled his eyes, chuckling at the kid. Immediately his eyes flew when he heard the decorative elevator whir down to the main floor of the manor. All eyes turned to the opening doors. Tims shoulders slumped to see Barbara wheel herself out. All by herself.

"Don't everyone seem too happy too see me now."

"Sorry Barbara." Tim said softly. She could see him biting his tongue, wanting so badly to say something.

"She's just putting on the finishing touches Tim. She'll be down in a moment." She chuckled out. The kid sure was jumpy. She smiled despite herself. Tim never had outgrown that stage of awkwardness with the ladies. She supposed it was an endearing trait.

"Oh.."

Barbara maneuvered herself closer to Dick. When she leaned back in her chair he leaned forward to listen to her whispered question. "Think he's ready?"

"Well I gave him 'the talk' years ago.." Dick began, ending in laughter as Babs smacked his arm.

Tim stared at his feet as he shuffled them. A clearing of a throat brought his attention back to the grand staircase. There at the landing that separated the stairs into two directions stood one Danielle Fischer. His mouth went dry as he looked to see the young woman in a black silk dress. It was off the shoulders, mermaid style with a slight flare that had the slightest of trains behind her. At the bust there was gathered white chiffon across the front, wrapping about her upper arms to the back where it met in the middle, falling like veils down her back. At the meeting of her arms cuffs and the dress were diamond accents, glittering in the light. Her white opera gloves clad fingers wrapped delicately about a sparking clutch. Her long neck was wrapped softly in the dripping diamonds of her necklace, her hair pulled to her left, rolling down her bare shoulder in delicately bouncing curls, held I place by a white rose clip. Her skin was ivory and her eyes smokey with the longest eyelashes imaginable and lips a rosey red. When he'd sent her the dress, never would he have though she'd wear it so gracefully.. so expertly...so...

"How do I look..?" She asked softly, adverting her eyes, shifting slightly under Tims staring gaze.

"Beautiful.." He breathed out.

Damian rolled his eyes, groaning as he walked away. Alfred coughed delicately into his hand to break the silence. With Tim not moving Dick moved forward, giving the younger man a slight nudge in the direction of the young woman. Tim fumbled over himself for a moment before catching his balance and his composure, reaching out to take Danielles hand in his own, walking down the steps with her and towards the doors.

"You kids behave yourselves now!" Dick called after them as Tim helped Danielle into the limo waiting out front for them. Before he got into the limo himself, Tim gave another look to his older brother who gave him a wink, watching the two drive out of sight before closing the doors.

"I really hope everything goes well tonight.." Barbara said offhandedly .

"It's the day of loves. Of course it will!" Dick said, leanings over the back of her chair so their faces were a mere centimeter apart. "Of course it will." He said softer as she nuzzled against him.

First had been a play. 'Phantom of the Opera' Instead of sneaking his arm over her shoulder as he would try sometimes as a teen in the movie theaters, he settled for lacing his fingers in hers as they watched the show/ He could not explain that her touch could bring such varied emotions. How his heart fluttered and his stomach churned with worry. Of course the paparazzi had surrounded like vultures at the mention that one of the Wayne children would be there. Through it all she'd kept a good face, smiling through the many flashes, he'd swore she even posed for a few. He wished he could have a few minutes without worry, but such was the life of being the adopted child of Bruce Wayne.

Next was off to the candle lite dinner, the restaurant cleared just for them. A perk of being a Wayne. She'd laughed when she'd walked into the five star restaurant to find it vacant, candles everywhere and the wait staff lined in waiting for their order. There was already a bottle of champagne chilled and waiting at the table.

"You've done too much." She scolded gently after he seated himself, having pulled out her chair.

"It's Valentines day." He said quickly.

"Exactly. Where's the card? The heart shaped sampler box of candies? You're crazy Tim." She chuckled.

He reached across the small, intimate table to take her hands in his. "I wanted it to be perfect." She shook her head softly at him, her brilliant smile never leaving her lips. The dinner was quite, intimate. They talked about a few things,, using a few code words every one and a while to refer to their night life as they sipped from their glasses. The music that had played shifted, playing a soft intro. Tim raised from his feet, approaching her with a hand out. "May I have this dance?"

She blushed, trying to brush is off with a chuckle as she took his hand and they headed to the dance floor as songs vocals began. He took her hand in his, lacing his finger into hers as they began to sway to the medium music, spinning in circles. As the lyrics continued she pressed her head to his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heart, humming contently as he placed his cheek on the top of her head.

'And there you stand opened heart-opened doors  
>full of life with the world that's wanting more.<br>But I can see when the lights start to fade,  
>the day is done and your smile has gone away.<p>

Let me raise you up.  
>Let me be your love.<p>

May I hold you  
>as you fall to sleep,<br>when the world is closing in  
>and you can't breathe.<br>May I love you.  
>May I be your shield.<br>When no one can be found  
>may I lay you down.<p>

All I want is to keep you safe from the cold...  
>to give you all that your heart needs the most.<p>

Let me raise you up  
>Let me be your love<p>

May I hold you (hold you)  
>as you fall to sleep.<br>When the world is closing in  
>and you can't breathe,<br>may I love you. (love you)  
>May I be your shield.<br>When no one can be found,  
>may I lay you down.<p>

All that's made me (made me)  
>Is all worth trading (worth trading)<br>just to have one moment with you.  
>So I will let go (will let go)<br>all that I know (that I know)  
>knowing that you're here with me.<p>

For your love is changing me.

May I hold you  
>as you fall to sleep.<br>When the world is closing in  
>and you can't breathe,<br>may I love you.  
>May I be your shield.<br>when no one can be found  
>may I lay you down. '<p>

By the end of the song they were staring into each others eyes, noses brushing each other. Her lips were parted delicately as they breathed the same air, her hand desperately clutching his.

"There's one more stop.." He whispered. She nodded softly as he flew to the table, dropping several hundred dollar bills to the table for the staff, the restaurant already on tab, before they continued out again into the late evening.

Danielle took a look out the window to the limo at the large luxury hotel. She turned with a glower to Tim, her mood changing instantly.

"It's not what you're thinking." He defended pleadingly. "I just need a place I know I can talk to you without fear of anyone listening." She gave him a skeptic look. "Look I promise. You can leave any time..." She crossed her arms over her chest but seemed to relent.

The room was beautiful. It was spacious, a true sweet with the overly plush king bed with sheets of a million thread count. Again, there was a bottle of champagne and glasses sat on the table in the room next to a large vase of two dozen long stemmed red roses. Which of course made her look to the older man with a skeptically questioning look. However, for all the luxury inside, the plush robes and jacuzzi, the 60 inch TV, what she found herself drawn to was the large balcony overlooking the city. THEIR city.

Tim paused from where he'd poured the glasses for them, simply watching her. She sat herself delicately on the rail, the wind blowing her hair out towards the city lights that sparkled like a million stars on the horizon behind her, alighting her in a golden glow. He wished he could have this moment forever. As if sensing him, she turned to face him, brushing some of the hair away from her face, beckoning him with her smile. He continued out onto the balcony, handing her glass over.

"It can be beautiful when it's not burning or being thrown into chaos." She whispered, looking back over the city.

"I can think of something much more beautiful." he stated. She turned to face him, her cheeks going bright as she met his gaze. He reached out his right hand to caress her left cheek, running his fingertips through her hair. She closed her eyes, nuzzling his palm, cupping his hand in hers, not wanting to separate. She heard a rustle and then felt his hand pull away from her. Her eyes opened, afraid she'd done something wrong to find Tim knelt on one knee, a small box in his...

Her heart stopped. "Tim.. " she gasped out.

"We've been partners since we were kids. You've always had my back and I yours, you've kicked my butt into gear on multiple occasions and always kept me where I should be. I want to know.. If you'd be my wife?" He opened the box to reveal a platinum, three stoned, princess cut diamond ring. She gasped. "Would you keep me in line for the rest of my life?" He grinned up at her. His face was a smile, but inside, his guts were in knots. I was an eternity before finally.

"Yes.." She gasped out. He looked disbelievingly up at her. "Yes, I'll marry you!' She laughed out as he jumped to his feet, pulling her from the railing into his arms where he spun her. After a moment he pulled the ring from the box, slipping it onto her finger.

"I love you!" He whispered, catching her face between his hands as he brought their foreheads together. "love you, love you" He continued to murmur as her hands crept alone his There they stood for a moment before there was a high pitched beep they both recognized. Tim pulled away, reaching into his pocket to retrieve a small ear piece. He put it in his ear and not a moment after he pressed the button to communicate did the voice cancel him out.

"Didn't I tell you to take the night off?" Came Dicks voice, though he could hear the amusement behind his brothers voice.

"How'd it go?" Came Barbaras question.

"I feel sorry for the woman who ends up with you Drake." Came Damian.

Tims eyes narrowed. He'd told only Dick his plans for the night, having needing help with the plans. Leave it to Dick to blab. Before he could respond, Danielle reached out, plucking the device from his ear as she brought it close to her lips.

"Sorry to disappoint, but this is a private party." She said before dropping the com into the glass of champagne forgotten on the rail, listening to it short ou before she wrapped her arms around Tims neck. "Now where were we?" She question as he slid his hands around her waist and their lips finally met in a passionate kiss.

AN

Again... I blame dark goddess of shadows... Cause this is what afterfire was supposed to be, a one shot for v-day.. of course that turned into... whatever it turned into. So I had to do this one. The song was 'May I' By trading yesterday. Youtube it, it's a beautiful song! Plus I hope everyone picked up the Dick/Babs. I know I've seen them do Bruce/babs and.. I just don't see it! It's always been Dick/babs for me! (at least if we're talking straight pairings. I'm a yaoi fan so.. yea.. but het.. Dick/babs Selena/Bruce.. no.. not talia... that's what got us Damian... NO MORE DAMIANS! one's bad enough... and honestly.. I love Tim.. but looking at the comics.. I'm seriously just waiting for the writers to let him out of the closet... I mean.. pre reboot.. he just belonged to superboy and everyone knows it.. I mean when SB 'died' Tim like lost his freaking mind! He wasn't that bad when his own dad died.. or steph died or anything.. didn't exactly see him trying to clone any of them did you? anyway.. just thought I'd let you know where I stand on who babs goes with... I'm going to bed now...)


End file.
